


The Best You: Into Harm's Way

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss it seems is smitten with her favourite professor.  He's the only one who will challenge her on her misconceptions, and help her become the best huntress he could.  This is not the first time this has happened to Professor Port, but he's not as young as he used to be.  He doesn't have the energy to resist it like he used to.The Best YouPre-Fall
Relationships: Peter Port/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss: Professor Port?

Peter: Yes, Ms. Schnee?

Weiss: Professor, I just wanted to tell you just how much I love your classes.

Peter: Why, thank you, Ms. Schnee.

Weiss: It's is always so fascinating.

Peter: As I said, you have the potential to become a fine huntress.

Weiss: All thanks to you, Professor.

Peter: I welcome the praise, Ms. Schnee, but you cannot ignore the incredible effort you have put into becoming a huntress.

Weiss: I'm not, Professor. I remember what you said to me...

Peter: Ms. Schnee, about your team, things seem to have gone swimmingly.

Weiss: You... reminded me of what I wanted when coming here.

Peter: And what was that?

Weiss: I wanted to reclaim my grandfather's legacy.

Peter: *wiggles his moustache*

Peter: The Schnee Dust Company?

Weiss: That's what I... thought... too... but no... I want the Schnee name to mean more than the dust company.

Peter: You want to create a legacy? A very proud and noble goal.

Weiss: *bows*

Weiss: Thank you.

Peter: A very lofty one as well. Do you think you can create such a legacy?

Weiss: And what do you think, Professor?

Peter: What I think matters very little. If you do not think you can, nothing I say will help you. You have to have the willpower to grab a Goliath by the horns and TAKE - HIM - DOWN.

Peter: *emphatically pantomimes doing just this*

Peter: This reminds me of a story.

* * *

Peter: *looks around, seeing darkness*

Peter: I must apologize Ms. Schnee. I think I got away from myself.

Weiss: *looking eagerly at him*

Weiss: It's just so fascinating, Professor.

Peter: Why thank you, Ms. Schnee, but it is late, both of us have our own duties to attend to.

Weiss: Thank you so much, Professor.

Peter: You are quite welcome, Ms. Schnee. It is always a pleasure to help out such a bright and eager young student, such as yourself. Do have a good night.

Weiss: And you as well, Professor.

* * *

Weiss: Professor Port?

Peter: Ah?, Ms. Schnee?! Fancy meeting you here.

Weiss: I was hoping you could finish your story, Professor.

Peter: Ah, yes, if I recall, I was...

* * *

Weiss: Professor Port?

Peter: Ah, Ms. Schnee?

Peter (jokingly): This seems to be becoming a habit of yours.

Peter: I was going for a cup of coffee, if you would like to join me?

Weiss: I would love to, Professor.

* * *

Peter: *sits down beside his desk*

Weiss: *sits in the seat across from him*

Peter: Now that I have your undivided attention...

Weiss: Yes, Professor?

Peter: I want to talk about your bright future as a huntress. Have you thought about where to setup?

Weiss: I'm afraid not.

Peter: *shakes his head*

Peter: Many huntsmen go through a wandering phase, until they find the place for them, and there is nothing wrong with this. But, if you want to make a name for yourself, you would be best to start sooner than later. You certainly have the aptitude to make a fine huntress, so, for you, when you graduate, I would indeed recommend going INTO - HARM'S - WAY. Either following the bounties for the biggest Grimm, or... being able to predict when they will show.

Weiss: Predict?

Peter: Grimm are intelligent, but are still animals, given a choice, there are ones they will always make. You, as a star huntress don't just have to know how to fight them, but find them. You can learn to take down the larger Grimm before other glory hunters could even conceive of them.

Weiss: Do you really think?..

Peter: Of course I do. You are already on the cusp of being a fine huntress, and this is still your first year! If you continue to commit yourself to this, over the next couple years, you can become a starlet before even being qualified.

Weiss: And?..

Peter: How? You can continue to push yourself to excel as you have been doing. Push yourself to support your team as only you can do.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *stands up*

Weiss: Thank you so much for believing in me, Professor.

Peter: Thank you for believing in yourself.

Weiss: Could I?

Weiss: *extends her hand towards him*

Peter: Of course!

Peter: *vigourously shakes Weiss' hand*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618455480437768192/the-best-you-into-harms-way-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: Professor?

Peter: Ms. Schnee. Could I have a word with you?

Weiss: Of course, Professor.

* * *

The two sat in Peter Port's office.

Peter: Now, Ms. Schnee. Considering your background, I'm sure you understand a certain level of affection between a teacher and a student can be considered... inappropriate.

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Peter: Ms. Schnee.

Weiss: *looks him in the eyes*

Weiss: I - know - how inappropriate it is, Professor, but your lectures are the highlight of my day, the time we spend together the highly of my week.

Peter: *wiggles his moustache*

Peter: You would be asking me...

Weiss: I know what I would be asking you...

Peter: *wiggles his moustache*

Weiss: Is that a no?

Peter: It's an I do not know... It has been some time since this has happened, and I'm not as young as I once was... Surely there are younger men you could...

Weiss: None are as magnificent as you, Professor.

Peter: *wiggles his moustache*

Peter: I fear my best days might be behind me...

Weiss: *reaches her hand across his desk*

Peter: Ms. Schnee.

Weiss: I'm serious, Professor. I don't want some adolescent doofus, I - WANT - A - MAN.

Peter: If you could, perhaps, keep your voice down.

Weiss: I'm a Schnee, Professor, and we always get what we want.

Peter: *wiggles his moustache*

* * *

Ozpin: What can I do for you?

Peter: I'm afraid it has happened again.

Ozpin: And you were worried about being old.

Peter: I fear she might be a bit more persistant than the others.

Ozpin: If there is one thing I know about you, old friend, it's that you do NOT give in easily.

Peter: . . .

Peter: I feel I might not have the same fight in me I once had...

Ozpin: *twirls his cane as he turns to look out the windows from his tower*

Ozpin: It definitely _sound_ s like you are trying to fight it.

Peter: I... apologize...

Ozpin: *sighs*

Ozpin: It seems to be one of the truths of this world...

Ozpin: *turns towards Peter Port*

Ozpin: I will speak with her.

* * *

Ozpin: Thank you for seeing me, Ms. Schnee.

Weiss: *sitting in the chair by the tower windows*

Weiss: Of course, professor.

Ozpin: *spins his cane*

Ozpin: Now, why don't you tell me about your affections for your teacher.

Weiss: Did you mean you?.. professor?

Ozpin: *shyly shakes his head*

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Ozpin: Nothing yet has happened, but if you withold it from me now, I will be forced to make a tough decisions without proper knowledge. Choice is meaningless without knowledge.

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I have never met a single man like him.

Ozpin: *smiles*

Weiss: When I was in Atlas, my father constantly arranged for me to meet... gentlemen... Not a single man among them. They were deathly afraid of leaving the city, nevermind doing anything that required any struggle. I've... struggled my whole life...

Ozpin: That much is clear. You have long had a goal in mind, and not an easy one at that. You must have had trouble with such pacivity?

Weiss: It's as if they didn't care if they ever did anything.

Ozpin: So, in such an absence of... as you put it... men... it would make sense for you to find one who did... meet your values...

Weiss: He does more than that. When he speaks...

Weiss: *looks dreamily*

Ozpin: I can see your feelings for him are true. You do understand the weight of what you are trying here?

Weiss: On the Schnee name, I know very well what I am doing.

Ozpin: Your determination is admirable... and I fear... more than Peter's is... You have my blessing, but do try to keep it discrete? Like your friend Mr. Arc.

Weiss: Like my... what?!

Ozpin: Precisely.

* * *

Peter: *walks up to Weiss on the roof as she looks out over the fields surrounding Beacon*

Weiss: *sees Peter and develops a brilliant smile*

Weiss: Professor!

Peter (nervously): Ms. Schnee.

Weiss: *coyly looks about*

Weiss: *brushes her hair back*

Weiss: Could we speak in private, Professor?

Peter: *looks out over the fields*

Peter: *nods*

* * *

Peter: *sits behind his desk, fretting*

* * *

Weiss: *brings in a coffee pot and cups, pouring it*

Weiss: *gleefully hands the cup to Peter*

Peter: *gratefully grabs the cup and drinks*

Peter: *uneasy smile turns into an easy one*

Peter: I take it you had a talk with Ozpin?..

Weiss: *brilliant smile*

Weiss: I want you do know how serious I am here. I know what we are doing...

Peter: I... as have yet... have done nothing... But... what we might do?.. You are quite sure?

Weiss: Oh, I'm sure. You - are - what - I - want. And a Schnee - always - gets - what she wants.

Peter: *audibly swallows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618546103747592192/the-best-you-into-harms-way-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
